Reszta jest balladą
by Filigranka
Summary: Iorweth i Saskia contra mundum (właściwie część świata była po ich stronie, ale wszyscy wiemy, co z tego zrobiłby Jaskier i historia). Napisane w grudniu, na gwiazdkę dla idrilki, więc tylko do dwójki.


Napisane dla idrilki, na gwiazdkę na multifandom_pl. Arian mi o tym ostatnio przypomniała i powiedziała, że chciałaby zobaczyć, a idrilka się zgodziła, żebym postowała, gdzie chcę - i stąd to.

Jak to zwykle z pisaniem na życzenie bywa (życzenie: Iorweth po wydarzeniach Zabójców Królów. Mile widziane Iorweth/Saskia, ale niekoniecznie), miałam to straszne wrażenie, że się rozmijam z życzeniem, chceniem odbiorcy i w ogóle wszystkim. Ale teraz, jak minęło parę miesięcy i nie jestem w okołoświątecznej gorączce, to mi się wydaje, że rzecz nie jest zła, z pewnością nie tak, jak histeryzowałam. ;))

Ponieważ to życzenie, to spróbowałam trochę schować moje headcanony, te republiki i hetmanienie, a nawet zminimalizować obecność Roche'a.

* * *

 **Reszta jest balladą**

Droga ciemniała z każdą chwilą

mgła opadała zadurzona na drzewa

poświata księżyca słabła

wisielcem skrzypiały gałęzie

'

'

I tego co szło w naszą stronę

przez las przez ciemne uroczyska

nie było jeszcze widać

nie było jeszcze znać

'

Bartosz Sumiński, _Ostępy_

 _'_

 _'_

Jedyne, co o tych mensibus wiadomo, est, że Foltest zamordowan został, bitwę w okolicach Vergen stoczono (wynik, przez późniejszą inwazję, jest już niepewny), Nilfgaard przekroczył Jarugę, a Saskja i Jorwet przeżyli congressum w Loc Muinne (quamquam nie da się bezspornie udowodnić, że oboje tam byli).

Vaclavus Gaudenty, _Wstęp_ [w:] _Opowieści o Saskji et Jorwecie_ : _romanzy, ballady, pieśni dziadowskie et miscellanea_

'

'

Sprawy wyglądały katastrofalnie, banalnie albo komicznie do absurdu, zwykle wszystko jednocześnie. Nieustannie: bloedé męcząco. Na szczęście – przyszłych pokoleń – mieli Jaskra.

'

'

– Jesteście w środku zdarzeń, to nie dostrzegacie szerszego planu. Piękna. Sensu. Ale ja, niezaangażowany przechodzień, obserwator, ja to piękno wydobędę – zapewniał bard. – Opiszę. Zachowam. A potem wspomnienia się zatrą, zwłaszcza, że wy padacie z nóg, ledwo co kojarzycie. Sami będziecie tak, jak w balladach, pamiętać. Pięknie. Wzniośle. Jak rewolucję pamiętać przystało.

Iorweth miał już na ustach „Dh'oinne, myślałby kto, że jak zdychacie w tym tempie, to chociaż pamięć wam się popsuć nie zdąży...". Miał, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że dramat układa, a przynajmniej przemowę; był zmęczony, a projekty najkonieczniejszych zmian w odziedziczonym po Aedirn kodeksie czekał, zmilczał.

Gdy niedługo później wpadł Yaevinn – trochę z ciekawości, trochę towarzysko, trochę lustrując, czy przypadkiem Iorweth sprawy nie zdradza i nie trzeba mu sztyletu pod żebra – to wieczorami wspominali, raz umierając ze śmiechu, raz rozrzewnieni, bitwę pod Brenną, poprzednią wojnę, całe to partyzantowanie. Aż służące na dworze smarkacze, podsłuchujące pokątnie, zapragnęły, wszystkie jedne, nawet ludzkie, pójść do lasu, zostać bojownikami i zginąć za sprawę.

'

'

Nawet wiele lat później będą Saskia z Iorwethem wiedzieli, że to ich pierwsze spotkanie po awanturze w Loc Muinne, pod miastem, nie wyglądało, jak u Jaskra oraz kilkunastu innych bardów, którzy podchwycili temat – aczkolwiek detale, emocje i kolory oddalą się na tyle, że wspominanie, choć mniej ckliwe, bliższe będzie odgrywaniu ballady niż tamtym dniom. Prawie jak zapomnienie.

Że Iorweth nie spał od czterech dni, po drodze przeżywając bitwę, więc bez napięcia szumiącego w żyłach zaczął widzieć niemal podwójnie, zacinał się, na widok Saskii właściwie zasłabł, a w ogóle był, jak to wyczerpane istoty, wściekły, drażliwy i absolutnie nie do życia. Że skoro przerażenie na widok rany Saskii mu minęło, pokłócił się o Filippę, jak na elfa, zakochanego elfa, to właściwie karczemnie, aż Saskia, nawet po rewelacjach Geralta, była zaskoczona. Że spali tej nocy w jakichś elfich katakumbach (wcale nie romantyczne, Jaskier, kurz, pajęczyny, po kątach cuchnęło moczem przemytników, czy kto tam sobie przed nami kryjówkę urządził, a w ogóle nie zapisuj tego, starszyzna się oburzy) przytuleni tylko ze względu na zimno, że Saskia, zasypiając powoli, klęła Geralta, sytuację i siebie, że wszystkie dowcipy „zamknij oczy i myśl o państwie" huczały jej w głowie. Myśl o Vergen, myśl o Vergen, pospolite ruszenie się rozjedzie na żniwa, Stennis nie zaakceptuje, szlachta poprze Stennisa, ogłoszą zdradę – ano, może i słusznie – nie macie żadnej armii, myśl o Vergen, większość władców gorzej niż towarzysze broni trafia, myśl o sprawie, dziewczyno!

Dopiero po czterech dniach intensywnej regeneracji, gorączkowania, słabości, kiedy doszła do siebie i odkryła, że Iorweth się nią zajmował, mył, poił i przebierał, i umierał z niepokoju, dopiero wówczas Saskia spojrzała w przyszłość jaśniej, cieplej, jakoś ogrzana, wzruszona tą jego troską. Dopiero wówczas, może po prostu wypociwszy z gorączką wątpliwości, złość, zaskoczenie, tak naprawdę uznała, że jasne, warto spróbować, nie taki ten jej terrorysta najgorszy.

'

'

Spróbowanie okazało się trudniejsze niż wygrywanie wojen. Kulturze godowej ssaków ojciec poświęcił był w swych naukach wyjątkowo mało miejsca. Pornografia mówiła o technikach zaawansowanych. W realizm opisów literackich nawet stworzenie tak młode, jak Saskia, nie wierzyło. Karesy smocze niewiele tu pomagały – takiej walki elf by zdecydowanie nie przeżył.

Iorweth zamierzał zaś najwyraźniej spełnić jakiś chędożony ideał wiernej, pełnej poświęcenia miłości, z której nic nie wynika. Może i to nie dziwne, jak tak spojrzeć na elfi krajobraz demograficzny.

Trzeba było przycisnąć Geralta, myślała dziewczyna, bliska paniki (to zapomina najszybciej: głos więznący w krtani, głupi trzepot serca, galopadę „co jeśli", skręt żołądka), a nie, że zrzuca mi na głowę problem i nic nie wyjaśnia, wiedźmaki chutliwe nad miarę wszelaką, ten, widziałam, zwłaszcza, mógł mi, niech go wiwerna pogryzie, choćby jakichś wskazówek udzielić, skoro już na praktyczne lekcje nie miał ochoty, mógł chociaż podrzucić parę uświęconych tradycją zdań, którymi się to romansowanie ssaków zaczyna.

'

'

– ...I w końcu – westchnęła Saskia; zażenowanie zabarwiło jej ton – uciekłam się, cóż, mistrzu Jaskrze, do sposobu... do zdania... w stylu bardzo, bardzo taniej ballady.

Blizna na twarzy Iorwetha wygięła się, ukazując przez moment różową, jak świeże mięso, linię; źle zagojona część rany.

Znaczy, elf wstrzymywał chichot. Prawdopodobnie. Jaskier nabrał już pewnej wprawy w odczytywaniu.

– Ale to z nerwów – podkreśliła Saskia. – A ty się teraz nie śmiej, Iorweth, skoroś mi wtedy nijak nie ułatwiał.

– Zmęczony byłem – mruknął elf. – Ledwie na oczy widziałem.

– A jakie to zdanie? Z zawodowej ciekawości pytam i zapewniam dyskrecję. Nic niedoskonałego do mojej pieśni nie trafi – wrócił do tematu bard.

Saskia spojrzała na Iorwetha. Iorweth spojrzał na Saskię. Równocześnie pokręcili głowami.

– Aż tak źle? – głos Jaskra mógłby służyć za wzór wyrozumiałości.

– Gorzej – zapewniła kobieta. – Mamy do tego zdania dużo... sentymentu... ze względu na okoliczności, ale to jednak zbyt ośmieszaj...

– Prywatne – wtrącił elf. – Wymyślcie tam coś. Pamiętając, że myśmy sobie wówczas przysięgli miłość czystą tudzież świętą.

Dał radę to powiedzieć z kamienną twarzą. Efekt popsuł dźwięczny, niespecjalnie tłumiony, śmiech Saskii.

– Z całym szacunkiem, nie uczcie poety propagandy robić – sarknął prawie bard. – Swoją drogą, sam to powiedzenie wymyśliłem, udoskonalając poprzednie. Autorstwo dzieła jest przecież znacznie pewniejsze niż ojcostwo dziatek.

'

'

Zdanie Jaskra było kiczowate, wzniosłe i banalne. Ale jakoś w taki sposób – głos poety! – że równocześnie wzruszające, wpadające w ucho, z błyskiem szczerego uczucia, cieniem geniuszu czy to w aliteracji, czy w rytmie. O sercu, krwi, o dłoniach, w których się to serce trzyma. Akurat przy opatrywaniu ran fragment wypadł, tłumaczył bard prychającym zleceniodawcom, tematycznie pasowało.

Przy wszystkich wadach zdanie było nadal zdecydowanie lepsze niż prawdziwe. Chociaż tamto Saskia z Iorwethem będą sobie powtarzać, trzy razy upewniwszy się, że nikt nie podsłuchuje, jeszcze wielokrotnie. Zwłaszcza, gdy akurat będzie trudno, gdy nadciągną burze i „esse creasa" wskaże na mogiły, veloë, veloë.

'

'

Świat, oglądany po wyjściu z tamtych elfich ruin – siedzieli w nich ponad tydzień, ni dnia dłużej niż musieli – wyglądał spokojnie. Trochę już przejrzałe lato. Ciemne, nasycone, jakby zadowolone z siebie kolory. Jasne niebo, kołujący jastrząb. Świergot ptaków. Wojny daleko, obcy daleko, wszystko daleko. Pięknie.

– Może wrócimy do środka – zaproponował Iorweth, tylko pół żartem. – Chociaż na krótko. Odpoczniemy przed tym, co nadejdzie.

– A co nadejdzie? Dni przed zjazdem się mi mieszają...

– Nie jestem pewien. – Elf wzruszył ramionami. – Dolina Pontaru chyba została suwerenna, podpisali traktaty. I mają większe problemy.

– Stennis nie uzna. Ale nie ma wojska, szlachtę mu rozgromiliśmy, chłopi szli za mną... Aczkolwiek nasze pospolite ruszenie się już pewnie zdążyło rozejść.

– Scoia'tael zostały – zapewnił.

– Tak. – Saskia położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. – Czekają na ciebie.

Właśnie. Czekają. A on, niewykluczone, nie może już...

– Nie wiem, ile w końcu powiedział Letho – przyznał. – Ani Roche. Ten pierwszy oskarżył czarodziejki, co z drugim nie mam pojęcia, ale jeśli doszli do mojego udziału w zabójstwie Foltest...

– Słucham?

Prawda, nie mieli czasu o tym porozmawiać. Spróbował wyjaśnić, ale dziewczyna już się odsunęła. Przemierzała polanę długimi krokami.

– Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, co oznacza królobójstwo? Podważenie porządku społecznego. Podkopanie fundamentów ustroju. Mogę zezwolić oddziałom na pobyt, nazwać partyzantką, ale nie mogę udzielić azylu królobójcy, cała Północ się na Vergen rzuci, nawet Nilfgaard potępi...

– Radowid...

– Redania jest pięć razy większa od Doliny Pontaru! Ma stałą armię! – Przymknęła oczy, opanowała się. – Tak czy siak. Może nic nie powiedział, skoro od razu nie zeznał. Pewnie już wrócił do Nilfgaardu. Och, cholera – jęknęła. – Nilfgaard ma na nas haki z chędożonego złota.

– Mogę odejść – zapewnił cicho. – Scoia'tael zostaną, jeśli poproszę.

Akurat, podpowiadało mu doświadczenie, komanda nie dbają o Vergen, komanda są tam tylko ze względu na mnie. Charyzmę może mam, ale nie jestem prorokiem, żadne słowa nie starczą, gdy zabraknie obecności. I Saskia przecież wie.

– To jest nasz wspólny pomysł. Robimy to razem. Od początku do końca. Do końca – powtórzyła, podchodząc do niego, chwytając za rękę. – Żyjemy. Dobra nasza. I pożyjemy jeszcze. Długo. Szczęśliwie. W porządku?

Potaknął automatycznie. Nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Poprawił, dołożył żaru, jak przy przemowach, jak do tych dzieciaków, które zaraz miały iść i zabijać, i może umrzeć.

– Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś. Wolałabym, żebyś... tak na przyszłość... Szlag, czemu nie powiedziałeś, że się wplątujesz w królobójstwo? I to jeszcze Foltesta, który akurat się dogadał z Yaevinnem i łagodził kurs wobec nieludzi? Przegadalibyśmy to, może... może skończyłoby się inaczej.

Nie popełniłbyś głupstwa. Chędożonej głupoty właściwie.

– Nieważne. Skupmy się na przyszłości. Musimy zaraz zająć się Vergen, tam dopiero pewnie bajzel... – Przeciągnęła się, strzyknęło jej w stawach. – Lecimy?

Zamarł, zaskoczony.

– Nie możesz się zmieniać! Jesteś ranna...

– Już się dobrze czuję. Zresztą, ja jestem smokiem. To w człowieka się zmieniam. To ciało to moje przebranie, Iorweth. Pamiętasz?

Pewnie, jak mógłby zapomnieć. Nie kochałby przecież Dh'oine.

– Posłuchaj, to nie... Oczywiście, że pamiętam. Zależy mi... żebyś...

Zbyła kwestię machnięciem dłoni. Idziemy do przodu. Działamy. To Iorweth rozumiał. Podzielał. Szlag, kochał.

– Świetnie. Jeśli nie zamierzasz mi teraz oznajmić, że masz chorobę morską albo lęk wysokości, to lecimy.

'

'

To lecieli. Saskia twierdziła, że nisko i powoli, i ostrożnie. Iorweth się nie zgadzał. Powinien był się czuć jak król świata – miał go pod stopami, Dh'oinne byliby, jak mrówki – ale jakoś wolał nie patrzeć w dół. Wiatr świszczał mu w uszach, ziemia, gdy na nią mimo wszystko, zwłaszcza mimo rozsądku, zerknął, była mętną burozieloną plamą, łuski były śliskie od wilgoci (albo jemu pociły się dłonie) powietrze chłodne, lepkie. Jakby oddychał mgłą.

– Chmury nisko – wytłumaczyła Saskia telepatycznie. – Mogłabym wzlecieć wyżej, ale nie wiem, jak zniesiesz ciśnienie. Raczej źle. Do Vergen jeszcze tylko kilka godzin, a pogoda na pewno zmieni się wcześniej.

Nie mógł się skupić na tyle, by odpowiedzieć. Jednak w myślach, poza wybuchem ciepłego śmiechu, poczuł przesyłaną troskę, uspokojenie. Jakby go okrywano kocem. Saskia odwróciła głowę. Oczy miała niemal większe od głowy Iorwetha. Chyba czułe. Albo może głodne. Elfowi przemknęło przez myśl, że należałoby się nauczyć mimiki gadów naczelnych.

– Złapię cię, gdybyś spadł – stwierdziła kategorycznie smoczyca.

– Może nie próbujmy.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie, skoro się bo... nie chcesz. Ale kiedyś musimy – dorzuciła.

Elf nie był pewien, żartobliwie czy z pożądaniem, i póki chodziło o bliżej nieokreśloną przyszłość, nawet się nie umiał przejąć na tyle, by ustalić, czy mu to przeszkadza.

'

'

W Vergen, owszem, panował bajzel, ale nie dlatego, że zaczęły się walki o władzę. Po prostu wszyscy jeszcze świętowali. I byli na tyle pijani – w tym aspekcie głównie ideą – że sami próbowali pilnować porządku. Dobra wspólnego nie wolno niszczyć, oznajmił Zoltan, dumnie wypinając pierś z odznaką Straży Obywatelskiej, nawet najmniejszej ławy, nawet najmniejszego kubka z karczmy. Wszystkim przecież służą.

Scoia'tael również świętowały, lecz trzymając się starej części Vergen, tych strzępków zieleni. Z dala od tłumu. Piły też mniej, pod czujnym spojrzeniem dowódców. Iorweth odetchnął z ulgą. Saskia kręciła głową.

– Niech się też zabawią, to nasze wspólne zwycięstwo...

Ściągnięcie warg. Krępujące milczenie.

– Niektórzy – wytłumaczył cicho Iorweth – od ponad dekady są w lesie. Nie jest... rozsądne... żeby dużo pili. Zwłaszcza teraz. Tu są ludzie, Saskio. Pijani ludzie. Niespecjalnie kontrolujący, co mówią i robią. Przecież nie chcemy – spróbował zabrzmieć żartobliwie – zaczynać od rzezi.

'

'

Trudno przeoczyć fakt, iż oficjalne ogłaszanie związku między Saskią i Iorwethem, miało politycznie zarówno zalety, jak wady. Wiele wad. Uniemożliwiało Saskii polityczny mariaż, stanowiło znakomitą pożywkę dla obcej propagandy – zarzuty o wspieranie terrorystów nie ustawały przez następne dekady – osłabiało pozycję Iorwetha w Scoia'tael – bo złamał rasową czystość w sytuacji, gdy elfy i tak znajdowały się na skraju wyginięcia – ujawniało wywiadom wszystkich krajów, że Saskia nie jest człowiekiem, z człowiekiem bowiem, jak to ujmują analizy z otwartych ostatnio archiwów, „Iorweth by się nie gził". Stąd do wniosku, że kobieta jest smokiem z Loc Muinne, było już bardzo blisko.

Wolna Dolina Pontaru jako projekt opierała się zaś, co moim pragmatycznym do nonsensu (paradoksy, paradoksy) kolegom umyka, na dwóch charyzmach, Saskii i Iorwetha: niewiele więcej łączyło jej obywateli niż marzenie i plany tych dwojga. A obie te charyzmy miały w sobie fundamentalne skazy – obie w jakiejś mierze fundowane były na kłamstwie. To czyniło kraj zakładnikiem bardzo wielu sił.

Nim powrócimy do głównego tematu rozważań, pozwolę sobie na wycieczkę osobistą. Otóż jaki stąd wniosek dla spraw bardziej może literackich niż historycznych, ale ostatnio szeroko omawianych, płynie? Że „państwo na serze", jak ich nazywała propaganda Stennisa, jednak w sobie byli zakochani. Choć trochę. Niczym innym niż uczuciem nie da się ich działań tłumaczyć, a moi koledzy-pragmatycy mogą się wypchać swoimi „odbrązowionymi" wersjami historii i opowiastkami o czysto politycznym podłożu tego związku. Krótki apel do państwa, braci studenckiej: pamiętajcie, by własnych ułomności nie rzutować na postacie historyczne i badania. Że – dajmy na to – macie serce złamane, kochać nie umiecie czy wam się zcyniczało w życia wiośnie, to oczywiście smutne, ale nie oznacza, iż świat cały był i jest w tej przykrej sytuacji.

Wacław Gollsiński, _Wykłady_

'

'

Vergen miało, jak na dopiero co założone, wykończone wojną państwo, sporo pieniędzy. Krasnoludzkich, głównie, ze znów otwieranej kopalni marmuru. Swoje dokładały interesy niziołków. Scoia'tael tworzyły armię.

Dh'oinne są, dumał Iorweth, jak zwykle nieprzydatne. Nadają się co najwyżej do, jak to ładnie ujmują gnomy, napędzania konsumpcji. Zwłaszcza alkoholu.

Co było, oczywiście, oczywiście, nieuczciwym stawianiem sprawy, tłumaczyła mu Saskia, większość ludzi po prostu już wróciła na wieś. Tam pracują, ciężko pracują – to już tłumaczyli w spiesznie zakładanych szkołach (taka będzie Wolna Dolina Pontaru, jakie jej młodzieży chowanie!) dzieciom, chociaż Saskia chętnie posłałaby Iorwetha na niektóre zajęcia – by nam dostarczyć mleka, chleba i wędlin na stoły.

Na stoły trafiało im sporo. Watażka, teraz nagle jeden z kilku na szybko powołanych wojskowych oficjeli, wahał się między zjadaniem wszystkiego, aż do nudności – i urządzaniem scen, gdy służba próbowała coś wyrzucić, bo „skoro stare, to niesmaczne" – a całymi dniami ścisłych postów, którymi udowadniał sobie, że pokój go nie rozleniwił, że niczego nie zdradza. Nawet Yaevinna i innych, którzy uparli się nadal walczyć, którym na pewno bywa chłodno i głodno.

Yaevinn nie dbał o niego, układając się z Foltestem. I bardzo dobrze, po to byli dowódcami, żeby decydować, tu przecież o życia ich ludu, nie o sławę imienia chodziło.

Uśmiechy vergeńskich ludzi zamieniały się za plecami Iorwetha w zjadliwe szepty, grymasy nienawiści, pogardliwe splunięcia. Należało więc pościć, sypiać czasem na podłodze, ćwiczyć do upadłego, fisstechu i alkoholu zażywać umiarkowanie, rankami sprawdzać warty. Nie zapamiętywać imion służących, nie łagodzić rysów na widok dzieci, nic nie zostawiać na jutro.

'

'

Blizny, stwierdziła Saskia, są bardzo piękną rzeczą. Świadczą o tym, że się było w trudnej sytuacji i dało sobie radę. Znak siły, sprytu, talentu. U smoków, zakończyła autorytatywnie tudzież cokolwiek autorytarnie, blizny uchodzą za pociągający, estetycznie przyjemny powód do chwały, więc ona chce te Iorwethowe widzieć. Żadnego, cholera, gaszenia magicznego światła

– Chyba, że ci zależy – dodała po sekundzie; jak zawsze, gdy miękła, trochę się plącząc. – Że to elfickie, kulturowe, ważne dla was. Nie chciałam cię... Chodziło mi o to, że ja nie mam problemów, mnie nie przeszkadza, więc jeśli tylko dlatego, to możemy...

Watażka uciął jej tłumaczenia potrząśnięciem głowy. Nie, jemu to obojętne, skoro jej nie irytuje, niech światło zostaje. Będzie ją widział, dla niego czysty zysk.

Nie miał siły ani ochoty tłumaczyć, że te blizny, o których dziewczyna myśli, przyczyna chwały, to są szramy wojowników. Ślady po walce. A niektóre jego, tak się niefortunnie estetycznie składa, należały do tej drugiej, hańbiącej grupy – ran ofiar, ran słabych i poniżanych, śladów od więzów, tortur i cudzych zabaw.

Czego Saskia nie wie, to jej w końcu nie przeszkadza. Nie wie – Iorweth spróbuje zadbać, by się nie dowiedziała nigdy – jak to jest być całkiem przegranym, stać tak całkiem pod ścianą. Nawet jeśli dziewczyna przekonywała niekiedy, że kontrola Filippy była w poczuciu bezsilności bardzo podobna do uwięzienia, nawet jeśli miała rację, to nadal pozostawała kwestia bólu, strachu, bólu i bólu raz jeszcze, która – choć oboje ją zbywali – uparcie nie chciała stać się drobna.

Saskia też zdążyła się już nawalczyć, więc elf podejrzewał czasem, że dziewczyna doskonale te ślady rozróżnia: miecz, sztylet, przyrżnięcie tarczą, cios, a sznur, łańcuch, rozgrzane żelazo, rżnięte w skórze napisy, które się potem zdzierało, przykrywało gąszczem czerwonych, głębokich krech. Ale jeśli nawet, to umiała udawać, że nie wie, a czego Iorweth nie wiedział na pewno, to był w stanie (prawie) zignorować.

'

'

Mówili, żeśmy stumanieni,

nie wierząc nam, że chcieć to móc!

Leliśmy krew, osamotnieni,

a z nami był nasz drogi wódz!

'

Iorweth prawie się zadławił, gdy usłyszał po raz pierwszy nową, optymistyczną wersję _Brygady_. Właściwie zadławił się dosłownie, przygryzł od środka wargi, pozwolił marchewce powoli, boleśnie spłynąć wzdłuż przełyku, a sam zauważył z kamienną twarzą:

– To jest o pułkowni... Isengrimie... o Faoiltiarnie.

Śpiewający – dzieciaki z komanda, najmłodszy narybek, w poprzedniej wojnie nawet nie walczyli – wzruszyli leciutko ramionami. Trochę speszeni. Jakby rodzic laurkę przed czasem podpatrzył. Wreszcie Nithiel, najodważniejsza, odpowiedziała, ostrożniej niż zwykle:

– Faoiltiarny już nie ma.

Tak właśnie. Iorweth chciałby myśleć, że elfka spróbowała nie wybierać – uciekł czy zamordowali, tchórz czy męczennik – z delikatności, ale w gruncie rzeczy wiedział, że Nithiel oraz reszty smarkaterii to po prostu nie obchodzi. Że intencje mają dobre. Że oddziały w Vergen potrzebują do śpiewania czegoś mniej żałobnego niż dotychczasowy repertuar Scoia'tael, a przyśpiewki z początków powstania Aelirenn, butne, zaczepne i pełne nadziei, brzmią jednak dzisiaj raczej ironicznie.

Wiedział przede wszystkim, że nie powstrzyma się pieśni.

'

'

Saskia była ciepła, trochę cieplejsza niż ssaki. Oddychała spokojnie. Gdyby Iorweth położył jej teraz dłoń na piersi, tam, gdzie jeszcze widać bladziutką gwiazdkę blizny, rozczapierzył palce, natychmiast by się obudziła, ogniem błysnęła spod powiek, sięgnęła po broń. A potem rozpoznałaby go, tamto by zniknęło, z pożarów przeszło w domowe paleniska, z napięcia w spokojną radość zaufania. Saskia wzięłaby, uśmiechnięta, jego ręce, nie pytała o nic, całowałaby jego blizny i pozwoliła całować własne, i – może – za godzinę czy dwie znowu by zasnęli, oboje.

Dwie godziny snu mniej. Dwie godziny mniej, a jutro czekał ich dzień nie lżejszy niż poprzednie. Potem równie ciężki tydzień. Miesiąc. Rok albo nawet pierwsza dekada, Vergen trzeba nakręcić, a światu zakarbować je w pamięci. Zabrać sen Saskii byłoby egoistyczne, okrutne, głupie. Niegodne.

Elf więc ani drgnął, siedział, podparty na łokciu. Patrzył, póki niebo nie poszarzało, nie zmieniły się warty, gwar służby nie napełnił kasztelu.

Wymienił uśmiechy z dziewczyną, która nad ranem robiła obchód kominków. Dh'oine, ale nawykł już do niej, ona do niego chyba też. Pamiętał, że ma na imię Agnes, dwoje młodszych braci, a rodziców zabili jej nie Czarni, tylko żołnierze Henselta. Ona pamiętała, żeby stawać po lewej i nie mówić pani, że pan nie spał.

'

'

 _Crosta rwydde_ lub _liberum veto_ , czyli zasada jednomyślności Rady (wraz z trybunami gminnymi) w sprawach ważkich została w Wolnej Dolinie Pontaru wprowadzona z przyczyn rozsądnych: aby chronić interesy nieludzkiej mniejszości, słusznie obawiającej się zarówno krótkiej pamięci – krótkiego życia – jak płodności ludzi. Zasada owa działała dosyć długo, bo co najmniej kilka dekad, bez większych wypaczeń (czy dzisiaj odważylibyśmy się dać politykom tak potężne narzędzie?), nie można więc jej nazywać, jak to lubi czynić edukacja przyświątynna, fundamentalnie błędną. Jest raczej pewną ironią losu, że owa zasada, uległszy wypaczeniom, służyła potem głównie interesom ludzi czy raczej: ludzkich grup nacisku. Wówczas zaczęła osłabiać aparat państwowy, podkopywać fundamenta ustrojowe, tamować możliwość działania, słowem – doprowadzać kraj do ruiny.

Maciej Leśny, _Szkic o ustroju Wolnej Doliny Pontaru_

'

'

Scoia'tael, awansowane do armii Wolnej Doliny Pontaru, powinny dostać swój garnizon, nie mogły już stacjonować pokątnie na przedmieściach. Garnizony w Vergen chcieli im dać porządne. Ciepłe. Z całkiem przestronnymi salami. Wykute w skale. Bez okien. Krasnoludzkie.

Ludzkie więzienia przypominają domy krasnoludów. Rzecz godna potępienia, prymitywne, drwiące zawłaszczenie, komentował Iorweth i chyba nawet zachowywał kamienną twarz, ale oddziały uciekały ze swoich kwater, wdawały się w burdy i niemal panikowały. Nim minął miesiąc, Rada i Saskia sami zauważyli, że elfom trzeba znaleźć inne miejsce.

„Inne miejsce" najbliższe standardom Aen Seidhe to, tak się składa, kwatery ludzi. Te były, po pierwsze, raczej ubogie, po drugie: zamieszkałe.

Nieśmiało rzucona w trakcie obrad propozycja zamiany tamtych domków na dwa razy większe w odbudowywanych wsiach, robiących za podgrodzie, czy na wygodne lokale skalne, wzbudziła nie tyle opór, ile wściekłość. Wywłaszczenie niewinnych w imię potrzeb rzeźników i terrorystów, syczeli ludzcy radni, przypominając Iorwethowi każdy napad i każdy rajd. Z godną podziwu dokładnością, sam wielu z nich już nie pamiętał.

– Nie mamy innych wojsk niż Scoia'tael – powtarzała setki razy Saskia. – To ich obecność nas chroni. Zasługują na dach nad głową od kraju, którego granic strzegą.

Dach, odpierali ludzie, został im zapewniony. W koszarach. Teraz to elfie kaprysy, bo przecież elfy oczywiście nie mogą mieszkać, jak wszyscy, muszą zawsze specjalne warunki mieć. Paru starszych krasnoludów wypomniało dawne czasy, czasy dominacji i arogancji Aen Seidhe. Tonem wielce drwiącym.

Iorweth siedział obojętnie. Nikt tutaj Scoia'tael nie wiesza ani nie ściga, to już dużo i to jego oddziałom wystarczy do wierności. Są kontenci. Najwyżej, zakończył, przeniosą się na podgrodzie albo coś cichcem sklecą na przedmieściach, im przecież niedużo trzeba, sypiali jeszcze niedawno pod gwiazdami. Niech tylko Saskia powie.

Saskia zacisnęła wargi.

– Zbudujemy nową stolicę – przypomniała w końcu.

Na to wszyscy się zgodzili już dawno; a póki co, jeszcze tej jesieni, musieli przebudować i rozbudować trochę Vergen, niedużo, bo ukształtowanie terenu utrudniało, ale jednak.

Iorweth widział, jak twarze kupców i rzemieślników, i istot wszelakiego interesu się rozjaśniają. Oczywiście wiedział, czemu, nie był już dzieckiem; przy budowach robi się najlepsze przewały, dostaje najlepsze łapówki. Znaczy, wszyscy z Rady się obłowią.

Ledwie ludzie dojrzą szansę na spory zarobek, przestaną mieć obiekcje. Przynajmniej ci najbardziej wpływowi, a oni już się zajmą uspokojeniem – słodyczą słów, złotem lub nahajem – swoich mniej posażnych braci. Saskia też to wie. Przysługa za przysługę, panowie. Biznes. Wy nam koszary, my wam przewały.

Za kilka dni ludzka dzielnica Vergen była już w rękach dwóch-trzech ludzi, którzy odkupili te niewielkie domki. Płacąc sporo powyżej ich wartości, mniej jednak niż zapłaci wywłaszczanym państwo, gdy Rada już – za tydzień czy dwa – przegłosuje projekt, zakładający przebudowę tych terenów.

Dh'oinne jak to Dh'oinne, oszukują nawet siebie nawzajem, skoro jednak rzecz służyła komandom, to Iorweth zdecydował, że przyjmuje całą sprawę obojętnie. Dolina Pontaru z jego snów – planów – miała oznaczać ciepło, jedzenie, umknięcie spod cienia szubienicy. On nic więcej... Scoia'tael więcej nie potrzebowały. Powstanie ludowe, owszem, szło pod sztandarami sprawiedliwości, równości, uczciwości i...

I marzenia Dh'oinne nic Scoia'tael nie obchodzą.

'

'

Do portretów Iorwetha ubrali – jakby na co dzień, chodząc w tych ciężkich szatach, znakach urzędu, nie był już dość wystawowy – z wielką starannością. Symbolizował w końcu wojska Doliny Pontaru. Nałożyli mu ciemnoniebieski mundur ze złotymi zdobieniami. Nałożyli mu wyjściową delię, prawie purpurową, podbitą i obramowaną sobolami, z granatową podszewką. Wcisnęli mu w dłoń paradną szablę z rękojeścią w kształcie głowy smoka, wysadzaną – bogowie, tak bardzo niepotrzebnie – rubinami. Szabla może paradna, ale błyszczała mahakamską stalą, co zdaniem elfa było nie tyle głupim, ile wręcz zbrodniczym marnotrawstwem.

Saskia była w brokatowych żupanach, które imitować miały chłopskie sukmany (chłopskie sukmany przetykane złotą nicią, dobre sobie), przerzuconej przez ramię purpurowej delii dowódcy, ze wszystkimi atrybutami wojownika. Malarz się krzywił, bardzo monotematyczna ta seria dzieł będzie, kupcy, rzemieślnicy i wojownicy, a gdzie czar kobiecości?

– Ktoś z Rady na pewno chętnie pozwoli panu sportretować swoją żonę i córki. Nie wiem, czy one się zgodzą być upamiętniane w fatałaszkach – prychnęła Saskia, patrząc na niego z ukosa; artysta przezornie zamilkł.

Iorweth czuł się jak na sali sądowej. Tam też byli rysownicy. Wspomniał o tym przy pozowaniu – bynajmniej nie złośliwie, inaczej niż twierdził Zoltan – a malarz prychnął z irytacją:

– Ależ, to byli karykaturzyści, malarze afiszów, propaganda najniższego sortu. Ja jestem artystą. Może się pan trochę przesunąć w prawo? Stanąć bardziej bokiem, nie, nie tym, drugim, nie będzie widać, że policzki bez zębów zapadnięte, ja to i tak poprawię, ale zawszeć wygodniej... Ręka na biodrze, czubek szabli trochę wyżej, będzie lepiej wyglądał na tle munduru... O, właśnie, dziękuję panu bardzo.

'

'

– Też miewam złe sny – rzuciła Saskia, bardzo lekko.

Stali na brzegu wąwozu, sami, obserwowali miasto. Nie żadne tam przechadzki, oczywiście. Inspekcja wojskowa. Szukali słabych punktów obrony.

– To miejsce jest raczej bezpieczne – odparł więc Iorweth. – Nie da się podejść niezauważenie, po drodze jest wąska ścieżka, wystrzelałoby się atakujących...

– Śni się mi, że próbuję zrzucić z siebie ludzką formę i nie mogę. Albo że jestem w mojej, smoczej, postaci i grzęznę w wąwozie, nie mogę rozpostrzeć skrzydeł ani łap, jestem w pułapce, miotam się i miotam, kamienne ściany drapią mi boki, ziemia zgniata płuca, wpada pył, w końcu się duszę, umieram i wtedy się budzę, i widzę baldachim. Albo że nie ma nieba, tylko sufit, ściany wąwozu się walą i mnie grzebią. Ojciec mówił, że to przechodzi z czasem, jak się nawyknie do ludzkiej formy, do innego życia...

– Moje sny – uciął elf, obojętnym czy raczej: odległym szeptem – nie bywają nigdy tak metaforyczne.

'

'

Są tacy, którzy sądzą, że podstawowym pytaniem, jakie winien sobie zadać historyk literatury, jest nie „ile w opisywanych wydarzeniach prawdy" – niech się nad tym głowią historycy powszechni – ale „czy Jaskier w ogóle istniał?".

Mira Falsk, _Słynne widmo_ [w:] „Obywatel drugi"

'

'

Saskia prywatnie może i wybaczyła magom, ale nie mogła sobie pozwolić na narażanie bezpieczeństwa kraju. Gdy więc złapali uciekinierki z Aretuzy – nielegalne, podkreślił sąd, mogły wystąpić o azyl, może by go nawet udzielono – zaszczute, wychudzone, brudne, zaczęli szykować szubienice. Sąd nakazał. Sąd, to bardzo ważne, że sąd, że wielorasowy.

Scoia'tael, dawne Scoia'tael, armia Doliny Pontaru, mimo wszystko mrużyły z niepokojem oczy, mimo wszystko się napinały, szemrały – jeszcze nie „sarkały" – widząc szubienice. Widząc obdarte, głodne kobiety, dla których szykowano stryczki. Nikt nic nie mówił.

Po ulicach wciąż niosły się pieśni Jaskra oraz tamte, z lasu, i te z obrony Vergen, wszystkie o wolności dla prześladowanych, o oporze wobec niesprawiedliwości. Dobrze pamiętano oskarżenia o nieludzkie spiski. Iorwethowi nikt nic mówić nie musiał, sam rozumiał: on też nie takich czarodziejek nienawidził całe życie.

Sądowi też nic mówić nie musiano. Oskarżone w więzieniu odkarmiono, ubrano znów porządnie, brud i wszy wyplątano z włosów, zwrócono trochę dawnego blasku. Sąd rozumiał, więc uniewinnił te kobiety od śmiesznego zarzutu, że ukradły kurę czy dwie. Sąd rozumiał, więc prawił, w bardzo ładnym wystąpieniu, które do klasyki retoryki przechodzi, o tych, którzy pamiętają jeszcze, co to głód, co to szykany, co to chować się po leśnych wykrotach, co to, wróciwszy do domu, zastawać szyby pobite, bliskich pomordowanych. Sąd rozumiał, więc nie wymienił imion, miejscowości, dat – stron. Sąd rozumiał wszystko, więc nie za kury czarodziejki skazuje, tylko za Filippę, za współpracę przy próbach obalenia rewolucji i przejęcia władzy.

Ale i tak zaczęły się szepty. Ludzcy obywatele wprost mówią, że kiedy szło o nielegalnych nieludzkich emigrantów, to nikt nawet nie myślał do sądów ich podawać. Wracają oskarżenia, że Scoia'tael uniknęło odpowiedzialności za zbrodnie. Przypomina się, że dla przestępców starszej krwi, choćby prawomocnie skazanych, szubienic jeszcze zbijać nie zaczęto.

Magiczki też to wyczuły. Któraś z nich krzyknęła w kierunku Iorwetha, że on, który sam w łachmanach chodził, który sam doświadczył przemocy, który sam się ukrywał i musiał obawiać każdego spojrzenia, czy on je teraz śmie osądzać? bez litości?

Krzyknęła publicznie. Tłum zaszemrał, bo tłum lubi miłosierdzie władców, bardziej nawet niż egzekucje. Scoia'tael milczały, ale widać, że też by wolały, żeby...

– To ciekawa logika – odparł teatralnie Iorweth, znajdując jednak, choćby na pokaz, trochę dawnej nienawiści – żeby ofiary miały miłosierdzie dla swoich oprawców, bo przecież dzięki ich okrucieństwu wiedzą już, jak to jest być ofiarą. Czy poszlibyście do matki, której zamordowano córkę, prosząc, że skoro wie, jak to boli, to się ulitowała nad tej córki mordercą, bo on przecież też ma matkę? To ludzie wygnali nas do lasu, zamknęli w gettach, to ludzcy czarodzieje wspomagali prześladowania – przypomniał. – To czarodziejka Filippa chciała nas okraść ze zwycięstwa, chciała zmienić wolnych obywateli Vergen w marionetki. Czy ktoś w Aretuzie wówczas protestował? Czy ktoś się ujął za sprawiedliwością, za naszym prawem do wolności, prawem, któreśmy wszyscy tutaj, niezależnie od... podziałów... okupili krwią?

Na jakiś czas to wystarczy, przynajmniej oddziałom. A i tłum umilkł, nawet niektórzy Dh'oinne potakiwali. Co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że z czarodziejkami będzie problem. Wizerunkowy. Polityczny.

Saskia mogłaby ułaskawić, w końcu o spisek w nią wymierzony chodzi. To nie takie proste, kontrował Cecil, nie chodziło w końcu czarodziejkom o Saskię tylko, lecz jeszcze o kraj, o całą Dolinę Pontaru. Atak na siebie wybaczyć uchodzi, nawet ładnie, wybaczenie zamachu stanu – zamachu na nas wszystkich, podkreślił krasnolud – już nie za bardzo leży w gestii jednostki, nawet tak wybitnej.

– Właściwie byłoby najlepiej, żeby się za nimi kto ujął, żebyśmy to niby w imię dyplomacji zrobili – poradził hrabia Gustav, jeden z nielicznych szlachciców, którzy zostawili Stennisa. – Żeby nie było, że się z wyroków sądów ot tak wycofujemy.

Chłopski kochaś, mówiono o nim w Aedirn. Iorweth mu nie ufał i węszył szpiega.

– Kto się za czarodziejkami ujmie? I Nilfgaard, i Północ, teraz swoje wieszają – prychnął Cecil.

– Dol Blathanna mogłaby – stwierdziła z namysłem Saskia. – Trochę czarodziejek przyjęła. A dla nas to byłby wygodny pretekst do... rozpoczęcia unormowania... stosunków dyplomatycznych.

Iorweth uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Ale nie minęła godzina, a Rada podjęła decyzje i on się nagle dowiedział, że będzie list do Franceski pisał – podpisze przynajmniej.

– Większa szansa, że się zgodzi – powtórzył zdumiony. – Czy my mówimy o tej samej królowej, której się palcem nie chciało kiwnąć, by nas ocalić od...

– Właśnie dlatego – wtrąciła łagodnie Saskia. – Zobaczysz. Właśnie dlatego.

Rzeczywiście, odpowiedź sąsiedniego królestwa nie brzmiała „rozumiemy trudności, współczujemy; nie". Brzmiała „tak, ale". Owo „ale" sprawia, że Iorweth rzuca list do kominka. Ładny, przedramatyzowany gest. Taki, jakie lubiły komanda. Elfia starszyzna twierdziła, że to maniera pożyczona od ludzkich arystokratów.

Gest bezsensowny choćby z tego powodu, że rękopisy Franceski Findabair, członkini Kapituły, wyrodnej i nieodrodnej córki Wiedzącego, oczywiście, bloede pest, nie płoną.

– Ciekawe, czy jakby rzucić świniom, to by nie ruszyły – deliberował Cecil; posługiwacz wyciągał list pogrzebaczem. – A gdyby szczać... to jest, mocz oddawać, to by się odbiło.

– Może zaproponujemy czarodziejkom amnestię w zamian za zdjęcie zaklęć ochronnych – rzucił Iorweth, bardzo starannie odmierzając ironię.

Był w końcu spokojny. Zdystansowany. Dol Blathanna nie jest specjalnie większa od Doliny Pontaru, armii też nie ma oszałamiającej, Francesca i skupiona przy niej starszyzna, sam powtarzał, to pieśń przeszłości. Nieczystym akordem się kończąca. Nie obchodzili go.

Stokroteczka, Eniddien, pewnie każdy papier, który spod jej dłoni wyjdzie, tak zabezpiecza. Nic w tym... przemyślanego.

– Znaczki się pojawiły – poinformował sługa, wręczając papier Iorwethowi.

– Litery. Runy – poprawiła Saskia, mrużąc oczy. – Znowu zaniedbujesz szkołę? Hm? A cały kraj za edukację twoją i innych płaci, obywatele sobie żyły wypruwają, żebyście choć literki znali, żebyście mieli lepiej, a ty co? Nie wstyd ci, Ferdek?

List był nadal chłodny w dotyku. Wedd venne, dziecko nasze, głosiło nowe zdanie, wykaligrafowane staroświeckim krojem pisma, nedhim esse en vaine. Nic nie jest na darmo. Przy „esse" kreska, poprawka, na pewno wykalkulowana, jakby zaczęto pisać „f", „fersse". Nic nie było na darmo.

Za darmo też nie, prychnął w duszy Iorweth. Za darmo też nie, ale co Francesca może o tym wiedzieć.

– Nie będę kupczył wybaczeniem Scoia'tael – oznajmił, deklamując właściwie. – Ani ono na sprzedaż, ani ono moje. Nie jest w niczyjej mocy wybaczać w imieniu umarłych.

Nikt przecież, odparł Cecil, hołdów mu składać nie każe (jeszcze by brakowało), tylko utrzymywać korespondencję. Jakieś stosunki dyplomatyczne muszą z Dol Blathanną utrzymywać, jakichś posłów wpuścić, innych potencjalnych sojuszników w okolicy nie ma.

Saskia stwierdziła, że nikt Iorwetha nie będzie zmuszał (nie, oczywiście, że nie, pierwsze oddziały zaciężne pojawią się dopiero za kilka tygodni, a i to nie łucznicy; będzie miał do siebie żal o tę myśl), ale dobre kontakty z Dol Blathanną są potrzebne. Dla dobra kraju, dodała bardzo miękko. Potargują się o cenę. I z pewnością nie będzie nią żadna publiczna komedia wielkoduszności, to Iorwethowi obiecuje.

Esse creasa, jak zwykle (Esse creasa, esse srasa, powtarzał w duchu elf, wiedząc, że to dziecinne, że głupie, ale nie mając siły na nic więcej niż leśne maniery – i wiedząc, że prędzej czy później ta fraza się stanie złośliwym komentarzem).

'

'

– Dol Blathanna jest nominalnie nadal alodium. Wasalem Stennisa. Który nas nie uznaje. To nie jest tak, że nawiązanie z nami stosunków dyplomatycznych nic ich nie będzie kosztować– tłumaczyła wieczorem Saskia. – Nic dziwnego, że chcą czegoś w zamian.

Niech Eniddien Stennisowi obciągnie, pomyślał Iorweth, niektóre dziewczyny z komand musiały sypiać z Dh'oinne za jedzenie. Niech Francesca zobaczy, jak to jest.

– Oni przypadkiem nie są u nas zadłużeni? Tak bardzo, że Francesca się nawet życiem nie wypłaci? – syknął, chociaż chciał dumnie oznajmić, nonszalancko przeciągnąć wyrazy.

– Wiesz, że to tak nie działa. – Saskia rozpuściła całkiem włosy, światło o nie zahaczyło, wpadło w tę złocistą pułapkę, zaplątało się i trzepotało teraz między kosmykami; pokój się nagle zrobił jaśniejszy i mimo wszystko, mimo wszystko Iorweth rad był żyć. – Gdyby to tak działało, to myśmy byliby winni Stennisowi.

Bardzo, przyznał elf w duchu, dyplomatyczny sposób powiedzenia, że ich wszystkich, Scoia'tael, wyruchano. Albo raczej, że się wyruchać dali.

– Wiem, że czasem się walczy o coś innego niż materialny zysk – dodała kobieta. – A czasem po prostu nie ma wyboru.

– Nilfgaard wszedł – prychnął. – Stennis nie ma armii. Francesce nic nie grozi. Gdyby było inaczej, to, zapewniam cię, nawet by nam nie odpisała.

Saskia zrzuciła wierzchnie odzienie, przebrała się w nocną bieliznę. Długa, biała halka. Cieniutka. Bardzo droga. Iorweth nie wiedział czasem, czy na pewno skóra kobiety zachwyca go bardziej niż te ubrania, ten luksus. Chociaż kiedyś przecież – ale zdążył zapomnieć.

– Po prostu powiedz, że przemyślisz. Że weźmiesz pod uwagę też dobro Vergen, nie tylko swój słuszny gniew. Proszę. Nie będę więcej naciskała. Ufam ci – zapewniła Saskia, wyciągając rękę, przyciągając go do siebie. – Zawsze w końcu postępowałeś tak, jak należało.

'

'

Listy od Yaevinna i od Franceski zaczynały się – z małymi odmianami stylu – zgoła tak samo: „cieszymy się niepomiernie, że żyjesz, że wszyscy żyjecie, że jesteście bezpieczni, lecz...". „Lecz" były już bardzo różne.

Yaevinn napominał, żądał czystości moralnej, pamięci ofiar, krwi, zdrad, kazał uważać na pokusy dobrobytu, spokoju, u-więzi. Ostrzegał, między słowami, że część braci nie jest już pewna Iorwetha, część się waha, wszyscy patrzą mu na ręce. Starsza mowa była w tych listach twarda, skrótowa, miejscami wulgarna, zawsze pełna przemilczeń, wieloznaczności, kodów; język uciskanych, język spiskujących.

Francesca pisała starannie. Staroświeckim stylem, pełnym symboli oraz eufemizmów, starszą mową tak odległą i doskonałą, że elf trochę młodszy od Iorwetha niewiele by zrozumiał. Królowa mogłaby zresztą pisać tak archaicznie, że nie pojąłby nawet adresat – ale watażka nie zamierzał analizować wyboru formy. Nie zamierzał też analizować gładkiej treści. Sukcesy. Przyszłość rasy, dobro Vergen i Dol Blathanny, konieczność współpracy wobec żywiołu Dh'oinne. Korzyści. Polityka. Nigdy słowa o wybaczeniu.

Yaevinnowi Iorweth odpisywał we wzniosłym ideologicznym tonie, odpierał zarzuty, zapraszał do Vergen, choćby dla bezpieczeństwa komand tamtego. I dla Iorwetha własnego komfortu: w mieście – jego mieście – poza wojskiem prawie nie było elfów. Do Franceski nie pisał nic, na kwestie dyplomatyczne odpowiadała Rada, on tylko potwierdzał, że przeczytał.

'

'

Z setek rzeczy, o których Iorweth wiedział, że ich czynić nie powinien, a czynił, jemu samemu najgłupszą, najbardziej małostkową, zdawało się ciągłe pytanie Saskii o Filippę. Mniej bądź bardziej bezpośrednie.

– To było okropne. Męczące. Jakbyś wszędzie w umyśle miał blokady. Albo widziałeś, że źle robisz, że może trzeba inaczej, ale nie umiałeś się powstrzymać, coś cię pchało. Paskudne uczucie. Ale mnie z niego z Geraltem wyrwaliście i już śladu nie ma. Nie martw się o mnie.

– Ona się nad tobą znęcała w tych lochach, Iorweth. Z wścieklicy, że nad Radowidem już nie może. Z miłością te je wywarki nie mają nic wspólnego. – Wybuch śmiechu. – Żebym się niby miała, ja w niej... Ooo, chciałaby, pewnie! Niedoczekanie jej, niech sobie fantazjuje po nocach, jeśli jej jeszcze Radowid nie dorwał. Suce się miesza miłość z niewolnictwem, ostatniego chłopa, co ją kochał, zesłała do Zerrikanii... Nie przejmuj się – głos Saskii zawsze łagodniał w tym miejscu. – Jestem tutaj i z tobą, jesteśmy tutaj razem. Budujemy nasze marzenie. Jakbyśmy wspólnie śnili. To jest prawdziwe, nie żadne eliksiry, nie żadna czarodziejska paplanina. Nikt nam tego nie zabierze. Ani Filippa, ani Sheala, ani Francesca. Nikt.

Czasem, nocami, gubiąc zgłoski wśród jego blizn, zapewniała po prostu, że go kocha.

'

'

Bynajmniej nie skrajny rewizjonizm spod znaku Gabriela de Visti, a prosta uczciwość badacza każe uznać za propagandowy fałsz stwierdzenia, jakoby „chłopska rebelia" – czyli właściwie zawierucha przygraniczna – wywołana w Aedirn przez Wolną Dolinę Pontaru była szczególnie bestialska ze względu na udział Wiewiórek. Nie dlatego, iżby owa rebelia nie cechowała się przerażającym okrucieństwem, iżby nie gotowano ludzi i nie dawano bliskim do zjedzenia, nie zdzierano z hrabiów „białych rękawiczek" i „peruk", nie rozpruwano brzuchów ciężarnym. Wszystko to miało miejsce.

Wszystko to miało miejsce również przy każdej innej rebelii chłopskiej, wcześniej czy później. Identyczne – i równie prawdziwe – zarzuty podnoszono w tym samym roku przeciw Stennisowi, gdy Saskia z ludem walczyła dla niego. Bestialstwo jest cechą żakerii, czyli szerzej: buntu grup poddanych wobec grupy dominującej. Jest postrzegane jako „szczególnie okrutne", bo nie mieści się w porządku przemocy, przemocy dozwolonej – jak pokazuje np. pacyfikacja Mahakamu bynajmniej nie mniej krwawej – porządku narzuconym przez klasę rządzącą. „Terroryzm" i „bunt chłopów" to w istocie to samo, wykorzystanie przez grupy podporządkowane metod walki wykraczających poza wyznaczone przez ich katów-i-władców ramy. Dlatego są nazywane „bestialskimi" – i zaiste są zwierzęce w oczach społeczeństwa, które owe ramy stworzyło.

Powyższa dygresja wskazuje, czemu tak istotnym dla propagandy okresu wojen północnych było rozróżnienie między ludem a nieludźmi – połączenie tych dwóch wykluczonych klas mogło skutkować rozsadzeniem całego systemu. Sam fakt, że w Wolnej Dolinie Pontaru owego połączenia spróbowano, czynił z tego kraiku zagrożenie dla całej ówczesnej wizji świata. Propaganda, mająca na celu rozbicie owego sojuszu (jak czas pokazał, jedynie taktycznego) oraz utrzymanie walącego się feudalizmu, musiała wskazywać że lud jest biedny i niewinny, zwiedziony przez już to podłe kobiety – czarodziejki – już to nieludzi. Nie ma jednak powodu, by dzisiaj historycy bezmyślnie powtarzali ową propagandę.

Vesanna Rossi, _Okopy Wiecznego Ognia_. _Jak propagandowo broniono feudalizmu_

'

'

Późną jesienią, odpocząwszy, Aedirn przeszło do kontrataku. Szlachta się po granicach zbierała, by odebrać swoje włości, naród pono sarkał, chłopi uciekali, Stennis powiewał flagą obrońcy ludu. Obecność Scoia'tael w Vergen propagandowo zdecydowanie przeszkadzała, ale ponieważ wojsk zaciężnych było póki co niewiele, to się jedynie Jaskrowi kazano wzbić na wyżyny talentu i przedstawić prawdę przekonująco. Nikt o wyrzuceniu elfów nawet nie przebąkiwał. Przeciwnie.

– Nim dorżniemy tych ze szlachty, którzy zdradzili, trzeba spacyfikować chłopstwo. W granicach i trochę za nimi – podsumował stan rzeczy Gustav. – Inaczej Stennis nam co roku podburzać włościan będzie. Trzeba spacyfikować, wygnać precz i zasiedlić istotami z okolic Vergen, popierającymi sprawę. I nieludzkimi imigrantami, sporo ich ostatnio, ziemi ani pracy dla nich nie ma, zarżnie się... usunie się poza granice wichrzycieli, tereny zdobędzie, problem zniknie.

Yarpen się obruszył. Obruszyli się też niziołkowie i przedstawiciele niższych stanów. Nie po to walczyli o dobro chłopów, by teraz ich pacyfikować, co ich niby różnić będzie od feudalnych panów, takie tam – dylemata moralne. Iorweth słyszał je już setki raz, setki razy sam się z nimi zmierzył i sobie odpowiedział. Nie miał wobec tego wątpliwości, czym się owo pospolite ruszenie moralne skończy.

– Nikt wam, panowie, iść i chłopów rezać nie każe. Rozumiemy wasze opory, ba! podzielamy je. Nikt nie śmie wątpić w słuszność waszych obaw i rozterek. Nam przecież zwłaszcza dobro gminu leży na sercu – oznajmił Gustav. – Zresztą, z całym szacunkiem, ale nawet nie macie jak naszej ojczyzny bronić, nie macie oddziałów. Poślemy najemników... i nasze wojsko, oczywiście. Z instrukcjami, by dobro ludu mieli na względzie. Zaraz po dobru kraju.

To całkiem szybko uspokoiło sumienia Rady. Nikt was, panowie, na szańce nie pośle, nie wy z chłopską kosą w dupie skończycie, nie wy matkom z brzuchów niemowlęta wyrywać będziecie, nie waszych nóg się czepiać i o litość błagać będą.

Iorweth, utytłany teraz w wojskowych tytułach i najwyższych odznaczeniach (przyznawano je z zadziwiającą szybkością, nic innego chyba tak sprawnie w państwie nie działało, jak ustalanie hierarchii), roześmiałby się z hipokryzji, ale śmiech potrzebuje jednak zaskoczenia.

'

'

– Pójdziesz? – spytała Saskia, zaskakująco niepewnie.

Iorweth skinął głową, poprawiając odruchowo:

– Pójdziemy. W mordowaniu Dh'oinne akurat mamy, jak to ujęto, eksperiencję.

Kobieta się skrzywiła. Wyglądała na trochę smutną. I bardzo zmęczoną.

– Nikt nie powiedział...

– Delikatniej, prawda, ujęli. Eufemizmami.

– Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że cię potrzebuję... że kraj was potrzebuje tylko do mordów.

To było łatwe.

– Jestem dowódcą wojskowym – przypomniał. – Wojsko jest od zabijania. Sama dowodzisz, to wiesz. Nie oczekiwałem, że Dolina Pontaru emeryturą mi będzie. Albo że Dh'oi... ludzie się zmienią. – A ponieważ nadal wyglądała na nieprzekonaną, dodał: – Oddziałom dobrze zrobi, jak przed zimą w tan pójdą. Zresztą, jaki mamy wybór?

'

'

– A co byście zrobili – sarknął Yarpenowi Zoltan, przeczytawszy obwieszczenia wojenne – gdyby on się naprawdę nawrócił? Nie chciał już rezać niewinnych?

Yarpen parsknął w piwo.

– Rzeźnikowi? Mordowanie ludzi odwidzieć? Daj spokój, Zoltan, za dużo z Jaskrem przebywasz, poezji i fantazji ci się zachciewa. Iorweth by się z łoża śmierci zerwał, jakby się okazja zabijania „Dh'oinne" nadarzyła. Sam zerknij, jak w kasztelu będziesz, zupełnie inny elf, sypia lepiej, jada lepiej, on i te jego Wiewióry poweselały, gwiżdżą sobie, broń ostrząc.

– Gadasz, jak cudza propaganda, psia jej w dupę chędożona mać. Elf po to tylko żyje, by ludzi mordować, Iorweth się we krwi dzieci kąpie. Jak z ulotek, co Aedirn kolportuje...

– No i właśnie dlatego utemperować drani lza, inaczej duvvelsheyss nie państwo tu będziemy mieli. Do elfów ja nic nie mam, taka sama, jak ludzie, swołocz, a z ludźmi dobrze żyję. Nie mówię o elfach. Mówię o Iorwecie.

Zoltana to jakoś nie przekonało.

– Ale jeśli wyślemy ich do pacyfikowania pogranicza, propaganda Stennisa stanie się prawdą – przypomniał z naciskiem parę kufli później. – Scoia'tael tych ludzi wyrżnie. Okrutnie, bo Iorweth potrzebuje wzmocnić pozycję wśród ludu i komand, pogłoski uciszyć...

– Kolejny powód, by ekspedycję wysłać. Chcesz buntu w Vergen? Tu wąwóz... – teraz w głosie Yarpena pojawiło się znużenie, jakby już setki razy powtarzał te słowa.

Może i z pewną racją. W końcu z jakiegoś powodu, dumał Zoltan, wybrałem trzymanie się z dala najpierw od komand, potem od polityki.

– Nic byśmy Aedirn ani szlachetkom nie robili, gdyby ruchawki nie wszczęli. Ale tak, to co? Mamy pozwolić, by nam kraj zajęto nim jedna zima upłynie? Albo teraz udowodnimy nasze prawo do wolności, albo nigdy. A najlepiej udowadniać siłą. Sprawiedliwą siłą. Dusząc rebelie w zarodku. Wiesz, co nam zrobi Stennis, jeśli nas pobije? Jeśli do Doliny wejdzie? Popioły jeno zostaną.

– No, Jaskier to ani chybi tak właśnie przedstawia – prychnął Zoltan.

Trochę już łagodniej, bo rzeczywiście sobie wyobrażał. Paskudne by to było. Żadnemu z królów państwo gminu nie pasowało. Redania i Kaedwen przyklepały, większe problemy miały wówczas na głowie, ale z ulgą przywitałyby wygraną Aedirn. Jeśli Stennis rzecz sprytnie rozegra – a rozgrywał póki co sprytnie, klęknął przed Cesarzem, dostał nominalny tytuł udzielnego króla, trybut miał płacić niewiele wyższy niż Dol Blathanna, teraz znów oficjalnie suwerenna – to może i Nilfgaard mu pozwoli.

Stennis potrzebował przykładu. Politycznie. Tak prywatnie, to go męska, młodzieńcza duma bolała. Zdradzonym się czuł. Wszem i wobec opowiadał, co to vergeńczykom zrobi, jak w ręce dostanie. Saskii zwłaszcza.

'

'

W najnowszych, niby to wykradzionych lub spreparowanych, a w rzeczywistości przez samo Aedirn kolportowanych, pogróżkach Stennisa były wielokrotne gwałty zbiorowe, dokonywane przez ludzi, istoty inteligentne i zwierzęta, łamanie kołem, wbicie na pal, wywlekanie jelit, miażdżenie kości, kastracja, darcie pasów, biczowanie, sypanie ran solą i siarką, podpalania, przypalania, rwanie końmi i wystrzelenie z armaty. Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.

Saskia, wysłuchawszy odczytanej pięknym barytonem Jaskra listy, ostentacyjnie ziewnęła.

– I co o tym myślisz, Iorweth?

– Mało ma Jego Wysokość Stennis fantazji. I w przemocy, i w erotyce... Ale to z braku doświadczenia pewnie. Wybaczmy młodzieńcowi, pani.

Jaskier się zaśmiał, nerwowo. Rada też. Gustav aż się po brzuchu klepał. Tylko baron Leon coś milczał, blady, ledwo przełykając ślinę.

Może dlatego, że klęczał na środku sali, związany, oskarżony o szpiegostwo na rzecz Aedirn, zdradę kraju, nepotyzm i korupcję. Znieważenie władzy – oraz Saskii – mu przed chwilą łaskawie odpuszczono.

– Moje poczucie humoru – westchnął elf, okrążając więźnia, stając mu za plecami – nadal, jak widać, jaśnie panów nie bawi. Jaka szkoda. A tak się w imię integracji staram...

Leonowi krople potu spływały wzdłuż skroni i kości policzkowych, perliły się nad górną wargą.

– Moja siostra została w Vengerbergu... – jęknął.

– Zauważyliśmy. Dlatego śledztwo tak szybko poszło. I wybaczamy – oznajmiła Saskia; Iorwethowi wymsknęło się sfrustrowane westchnienie, które Leon, gdyby był w lepszej formie, mógłby zauważyć teatralnym. – Majątek rekwirujemy, ale z życiem ujdziecie. Pod samą granicę was dowieziemy. Powiecie od nas Stennisowi, że nad wyobraźnią popracować musi, bo póki co, to nudzi damę, czytającą jego pogróżki.

– On mnie zabije, końmi włóczyć każe, pomiłujcie, już mnie lepiej na ścięcie... – zaczął baron.

– Nie chcesz, żebym to ja cię zabijał, człowieku. Zapewniam. Mnie fantazji nie brakuje – prychnął Iorweth.

I znów, gdyby Leon się trochę mniej bał, to dostrzegłby startą monetę w tym tonie, wysnułby wnioski, potem, przed zagniewanym obliczem Jego Wysokości, ocalił swoje i siostry życie.

'

'

Wioska płonęła. Nic nie zrobiła, ale wszystkie w promieniu kilkunastu wiorst już spalono, więc płonęła, jak to ujął Iorweth, dla towarzystwa.

I miłosierdzie, i zniszczenie musi być całkowite, tego się watażka nauczył. Tego, że nie wolno takich rzeczy mówić głośno, że komanda wolą nawet zawadiackie okrucieństwo – tego też.

– Czy przypadkiem – spytał Garrun, krasnolud, głośno i sarkastycznie – myśmy teraz nie mieli z ludźmi koegzystować? Współpracować i żyć? Nie mówiłeś aby ostatnio...

– Mamy współpracować dla dobra Doliny Pontaru. Ze współobywatelami. To nie byli współobywatele – stwierdził rzeczowo Iorweth, wskazując na wybebeszone zwłoki (cóż, cóż, dawno nie walczyli, musiał pozwolić oddziałom na zabawę, ukoić im nerwy, oddalić podejrzenia; na litość zresztą i samo Vergen pozwolić sobie, z przyczyn politycznych, nie mogło). – Chronimy tych, którzy nam pomagają. Zawsze tak czyniliśmy. Chronimy naszych ludzi. Nasi ludzie, tak się składa, są jakieś dziesięć kilometrów stąd, za granicą.

Ktoś się roześmiał, inni mu zawtórowali. Garrun też, bardzo teatralnie.

Gdy później odniosą piękne zwycięstwo nad niedobitkami szlachty – liczącej na śmierć w walce, lżejszą niż od rąk chłopskich, nie wygraną (poezje Jaskra robiły swoje, Stennis nie dostał pomocy) – ostatecznie przypieczętowując ustalenia z Loc Muinne i uspokajając granicę, ba, przesuwając ją nawet o kilka kilometrów, Garrunowi dostanie się zaszczytna rola męczennika.

'

'

Po powrocie z interwencji, której, wbrew naleganiom Jaskra, nie nazwali pokojową – nie chcieli próbować odporności opinii publicznej oraz ościennych władców na drwiny – Iorweth przeżył prawie miesiąc spokoju, bez pobudek w środku nocy, chwil szubienicznego dławienia w gardle. Następnie wszystko wróciło do normy.

Nie spał, czyli miał czas. Zaczął opracowywać plany militarne. Rozbudowy umocnień, sieci posterunków, a potem, ot, tak, dla ćwiczenia, przeszedł do wizji ofensywnych. We Flotsam, na przykład, panował terror, Loredo mścił na ludzie własne niepowodzenia, a teren był sporny, czyli ani Temeria, ani Redania, ani Kaedwen bronić się nie rzucą, uzasadnienie formalne też dałoby się bez trudu stworzyć...

'

'

Niczym innym niż prywatna krucjata co bardziej ideologicznych historyków nie jest podyktowane modne ostatnio negowanie, że do bestialskich mordów, masowych mordów, w trakcie drugiej żakierii pontarskiej doszło. Ani też przemilczanie faktu, że wejście wojsk WDP nie poprawiło bynajmniej sytuacji i nie zatrzymało rozlewu krwi, ukierunkowało go jedynie na klasę popierającą Stennisa – co jest oczywistością bijącą z twardych danych, choćby handlowo-podatkowych. O ile jednak ten typ ideologicznego zacietrzewienia można jeszcze wybaczyć, to nie idealizmu, a okrucieństwa trzeba, by twierdzić – jak co bardziej radykalni rewizjoniści – iż skoro oficjalnym powodem wejścia oddziałów pod dowództwem Iorwetha była „ochrona nieludzi", to sytuacja, w której rzeczone oddziały, pod bronią, stały i patrzyły, jak tłum rozszarpuje ludzkie niemowlęta, jest moralnie i politycznie neutralna czy wręcz właściwa „w kontekście epoki".

Fiona Gibraltina, _Między moralnością a ideologią_. _O rewizjonizmie przemyśleń kilka_ [w:] „Obywatel. Pismo kulturalno-społeczne"

'

'

– Nie ma mowy – kategorycznie stwierdził Gustav. – Wolna Dolina Pontaru zbudowana została na ideałach pokoju, współpracy i równości. Nie po to, by stać się osłoną dla jakichś... pirackich wypadów. Nie po to, by żywić się sąsiadów krwią.

– Patetyczne, ale prawda. – Cecil pogładził się po brodzie. – Ludzie nas znoszą, bo się wydajemy niegroźni. Skłóceni nawet z Dol Blathanną i Górami Sinymi, dzięki tym małym przedstawieniom, twoim i komand, Iorweth. Jeśli uznają, że mamy szansę stać się prawdziwą siłą, choćby regionalną, jeśli dostrzegą, że w istocie całkiem nieźle dogadujemy się z pozostałymi enklawami nieludzi, to nie minie rok, a będziesz miał królestwa Północy zjednoczone nawet z Cesarzem i samym diabłem, szykujące inwazję. Nim miną dwa, z nas nawet tyle, ile z Loc Muinne, się nie ostanie.

– Jeżeli będziemy wiecznie słabi i na łasce, to też po nas przyjdą. Wystarczy kaprysu jakiegoś bardziej zachłannego ludzkiego króla, by...

– Iorweth, masz rację, oczywiście. Rozumiemy to wszyscy. I właśnie dlatego musimy zachować równowagę. Powiększanie terytorium zdecydowanie ją zaburzy. A jesteśmy zbyt słabi, by dać radę całej Północy. Scoia'tael się o tym przekonało – w głosie Saskii nie było cienia wyrzutu czy przygany. – Przy czym nas Emhyr nawet przez godzinę nie poprze. Ale to dobry plan. Jeszcze pewnie w tej dekadzie się przyda. I jestem wdzięczna – teraz w tonie pojawiło się współczucie i znużenie, bliskie zmartwieniu – a Rada, jak sądzę, podziela moją wdzięczność, że tak nieustannie... pracujesz dla kraju.

'

'

Scoia'tael poza Vergen znowu walczyły, teraz już chyba rzeczywiście, jak zwykł był mówić Cedric, tylko dla zemsty. Poczucia krwi Dh'oinne na swoich rękach, usłyszenia skomleń o życie, chwili władzy. Iorweth nadal pamiętał – z takich snów budził się spokojny.

Ale Scoia'tael ginęły. Ginęły – cienie – zwykłe elfy i krasnoludowie, i niziołki, i nawet gnomy, Północ zwierała szeregi, pogrom za pogromem, proces pokazowy za procesem. W Vergen zaś stały, chwilowo nie robiąc nic, komanda.

Nie komanda, a wojska Wolnej Doliny Pontaru, układał odpowiedź w głowie Iorweth, nie dostaje się azylu, pensji, tytułów, wiktu i opierunku za darmo. Tu byli obywatele, którzy im zaufali, przyjęli do wspólnoty, wobec nich mieli zobowiązania.

Próżne, puste słowa. Watażka nie potrzebował szpiegów ani wieszczów, ani zaniepokojonych napomknień Yaevinna, ani ostrożnych listów Eniddien, by domyślić się, co zaczną o nim mówić, najpierw an'givare, potem same dzieciaki w komandach, napojone ludzką propagandą.

Bo to oczywiście ludzka propaganda. Nic więcej.

– Nie staję się, jak Francesca, prawda? Tylko polityka, polityka, polityka i moje zaszczyty, gdy inni umierają?

W ciepłym, pomarańczowym świetle żywego ognia – w pokojach Saskii zawsze był żywy ogień – emocje zdawały się przebiegać po twarzy kobiety równie chyżo, jak cienie. Zmienne, niedokształne. Smutek, współczucie, niepewność, strach, zagubienie. Może.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie – ton odpowiedzi był jednak, jak wykuty, hartowana stal po prostu. – Ona zamknęła granice. Myśmy je otworzyli. Każda osoba starszej krwi, która szuka schronienia, będzie tu mile widziana. A ktoś mówi inaczej...?

Iorweth wzruszył ramionami.

– Jeszcze nie. Ale zaczną, zobaczysz. Zawsze zaczynają. Rozumiesz – oczywiście nie, Saskia nie rozumiała, oboje świetnie o tym wiedzieli – sytuacja w lesie jest... Samo to, że żyjesz, czyni podejrzanym. Tylko ci, którzy zginęli, mogą być bez skazy.

Czasem zresztą nawet śmierć nie wystarcza, ktoś się zawsze do czegoś dokopie.

Podrzucił kobiecie unik tymi słowami. Chyba nawet celowo. Na co sobie humor psuć. Dostał drobne upewnienie, lepszego nikt mu nie da. Może Francesca całkiem uśpiłaby wątpliwości, znalazłaby argumenty tak retorycznie śliczne, że nie potrzebowałyby magii – ale nie chciał przecież gładkich kłamstw starszyzny. Nigdy.

Saskia unik dostrzegła. Skorzystała, wyciągnęła dłonie, chodź do mnie, zapomnij, to nie jest ważne, mamy Dolinę Pontaru i zawsze będziemy mieli niebo. Nie zostawię cię.

– Zdecydowanie wolę ciebie żywego od ciebie z dobrą opinią.

'

'

– Iorweth? Iorweth?

Uniósł głowę znad projektu budżetu.

– Widzisz, bo się zastanawiam... Głupota, pewnie, tylko mi spokoju nie daje...

– Tak? – spytał przytomniej, zaniepokojony.

– Ale to głupie.

– Nieważne. Powiedz.

Westchnęła ciężko.

– Podoba ci się moja łuska?

Szlag. Elf zaczął nerwowo deliberować, jakie przymiotniki mają u gadów naczelnych status komplementów.

– Oczywiście. Jest bardzo piękna. Taka błyszcząca i twarda... – Pewnie, gdy raz latali, to sobie o nią rękę poharatał. – ...i taka gładka, i dużo jej, i ma taki królewski kolor...

– Królewski – w głosie dziewczyny pobrzękiwała dziwna, jakby wsobna ironia. – Czyli nie przeszkadza ci, że nie jest złota?

Saskia brzmiała jak najmłodsze elfki z komand, dzieci nieledwie, co się je po pogromach przygarniało; te elfie panienki, co niemal każdą wolną godzinę poświęcały na przykrawanie strojów, doszywanie koralików albo frędzli, te same, które z każdą zdobyczną błyskotką latały do dowódcy, by potwierdził, że ładne i że im pasuje, zupełnie jakby w sprawach gustu był wyrocznią – jak w pojedynkach, zasadzkach, taktyce, torturach i podrzynaniu gardeł.

Czyli Saskia brzmiała właśnie tak, jak powinna, zganił się Iorweth. Dziewczęco. Młodo.

– Nie, skądże. Czerwony jest... bardziej namiętny. Żywszy. Mniej mdły. Złote to takie... sztampowe. Przesadne. Dobre dla kupca albo kokot... kokietki, nie dla wojownika. Czerwony jest doskonały. Skąd ci w ogóle ten złoty do głowy przyszedł?

Dziewczyna zamrugała, szybko, jakby coś przeganiała sprzed wzroku, paproch lub miraż. I te kilka sekund ciszy powiedziało Iorwethowi, że prawdy się nie dowie, nie dzisiaj przynajmniej. Pomyślał o Filippie. Zakłuło. Precz odrzucił myśl.

– Nic, nic. – Saskia machnęła dłonią. – Znikąd. Głupota. Bzdura. Tak tylko sobie pomyślałam.

'

'

Roche dał znać, że żyje i nie zapomniał. Gdziekolwiek się teraz z córką Foltesta ukrywa, musi mieć dostęp do jakiegoś rodzaju magii, uznał Iorweth, bardzo spokojnie, nikt inny by mu takiej ilości tkanek tak dobrze nie zakonserwował.

Trzydzieści pięć elfich uszu. Pojedynczych. Ładnie, jak na poszukiwanego zbiega.

„Ostrzegałem, że popełniasz błąd", głosi kartka. Pewnie, już wtedy pod Flotsam watażka wiedział w głębi duszy, że popełnia. Tylko sądził, że w pierwszej kolejności sam za niego zapłaci.

Saskia nie była zachwycona, gdy spróbował zbyć sprawę żartem.

– Przestań udawać, że cię nie obchodzi – fuknęła. – A zresztą, udawaj, skoro chcesz, nie w tym rzecz. Wiesz, jakie będą problemy, jeśli on rozpowiadać o tej walce zacznie? Polityczne, wizerunkowe...

– Nie zacznie. Za duże upokorzenie.

– Oby. – Kobieta przyłożyła dłoń do czoła, zaraz zamieniła gest w odgarnięcie włosów. – Inaczej każdy z elfów... osób starszej krwi, które on odtąd zabije, będzie dla Scoia'tael i świata twoją wi... konsekwencją kaprysu.

'

'

Chodziło o to – dzisiaj sądził, że chodziło było – że chciał umrzeć z ręki... nawet mniej, obok, w przytomności kogoś, kto znałby jego imię. A Roche by je pamiętał, za dużo mu Iorweth zabrał. Nawet Dh'oine by nie zapomniało.

Tylko teraz, w Vergen, wśród drogich futer, sygnetów z kamieniami szlachetnymi, orderów tudzież przebąkiwań o pomniczkach wyglądało to na absurd i nie umiałby wytłumaczyć Saskii, że jeszcze pod Flotsam, w lesie, najpewniejszym sposobem na taką nieprzypadkową śmierć, śmierć podpisaną, wydawało się puścić żywcem najgorszego wroga.

To zresztą bez znaczenia, szeptały ciężkie słowa. Najcięższe, jego własne. Saskia miała rację: kaprys. Chęć bycia trochę – o imię, o nazwanie, rozpoznanie – mniej samotnym w umieraniu. Jakby on, Iorweth, był więcej wart niż pozostali bojownicy, żęci, jak zboże, grzebani w zbiorowych mogiłach, o których nikt nic ponad „Wiewiórki" nie potrzebował wiedzieć, jakby nie odrzucił wszystkiego, a już zwłaszcza siebie, gdy wybierał walkę. Oto, mawiał do zgromadzonych dzieciaków, nierzadko karząc tych, którzy dla prywatnej sławy – albo dla prywatnej litości – narazili resztę, oto jesteśmy dla sprawy nie jak miecz, nie jak prawa ręka, ale jak włos, jak paznokieć, jak oddech; umarliśmy światu; jesteśmy „Scoia'tael", nic więcej nam nie trzeba.

A kiedy przyszło co do czego, to proszę, zapragnął więcej. Osobnego imienia. Osobnej pamięci.

Ta podła pycha kosztowała życia Aen Seidhe. Trzydzieści pięć żyć. Co najmniej. Iorweth deliberował, chociaż wszystko mu świadkiem, że nie chciał, że wiedział, iż właśnie tańczy jak mu Roche zagra, czy to z komand, czy po prostu tamten (Dh'oine to Dh'oine) nazabijał cywilów.

Watażka mógłby napisać do Yaevinna – spierali się dawniej, ale obaj żyli, strzały w gardło za zdradę sobie nawzajem nie posłali, czyli to chyba prawie jakby... serdeczność... trochę zaufania. Yaevinn wszakże ostatnio siedział pod Wyzimą, Roche mu dziesiątki podkomendnych zabił, prosić o... zrozumienie byłoby okrutne.

Przyszło Iorwethowi do głowy, że może miałby wreszcie co napisać królowej Francesce, spytać o radę, liczyć na coś innego. Przyszło do głowy, zostało zlustrowane i posłane do stu diabłów.

'

'

Na ciele Saskii, ludzkim ciele, przebraniu, odkrył Iorweth którejś nocy, nie było już najmniejszej blizny.

'

'

Powody, dla których dzisiejsza historiografia tak desperacko trzyma się w kwestii elfów wersji de facto ludzkich władców i czarodziejów (grup, które nie słynęły bynajmniej z bezstronności ani uczciwości), są w swej istocie nienaukowe. Z roku na rok, z otwieranych archiwów na otwierane archiwa, z badań na badania pojawia się wszak coraz więcej informacji, które każą nam wątpić w ową wersję. „Wątpić" podkreślam, nie jestem bowiem fanatycznym przeciwnikiem tradycyjnego przekazu o Drzwiach czy Wrotach, czy Bramie; niewielu ludzi byłoby szczęśliwszych ode mnie, gdyby się okazał on prawdziwym.

Owe nienaukowe powody wyłuszczyła mi w kuluarach jednej z konferencji naukowych znajoma, wybitna historyk. Otóż przy założeniu, że elfy przeszły przez jakieś Progi do, mniemamy, lepszego świata (czytelnicy widzą tutaj, jak sądzę, możliwość metafory, którą, rzekliby niektórzy znawcy duszy, prawda próbuje się przebić przez kłamstwo), że ci wszyscy zawadiaccy, dumni, honorni watażkowie Scoia'tael – Isengrim, Iorweth, Yaevinn, pani Toruviel – i piękne, wyniosłe, nieskończenie mądre księżniczki – Francesca, Ida, Laissa – że wszystkie te postaci z baśni o „dawnych, lepszych dniach" żyją gdzieś tam, za ścianą powietrza, a nie zginęły którejś nocy w ostatnim pogromie, przykrytym paroma fajerwerkami, które na użytek ludu nazwano Wrotami Światów, otóż przy tym założeniu „tak jakoś lżej jest żyć".

Tak jakoś lżej jest żyć.

Moi adwersarze twierdzą niekiedy, iż czerpię sadystyczną radość z wizji naszych bohaterskich królów jako ludobójców, z kalania tego, co święte. Bynajmniej. Obca jest mi nawet radość chłopca dręczącego muchę. Ale skoro nie mogę ofiar historii ani ocalić, ani z nimi zginąć, to próbuję oddać im prawdę. Tyle, wierzę, mogę. Licha to wiara, pierwszy przyznaję. Ale tak jakoś lżej jest żyć.

Gabriel de Visti, _Historyk i obywatel_. _Pisma zebrane_ , przedmowa

'

'

Przeżyją jeszcze bardzo, bardzo wiele, dość, by Iorweth zdążył nie raz pożałować, że nie zginął wcześniej, i nie raz dziękować losom, że przeczołgał się, paznokcie zdarł o dno, trupom nawet złote zęby szabrował, ale dożył.


End file.
